gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 026
Title- Dances and Names Date Volume 05 Previous Chapter → 025 Next Chapter → 027 Synopsis Mikan's class is having a discussion about the upcoming dance. Meanwhile, Natsume and Ruka are asked by a group of junior girls to dance with them at the Last Dance, which annoys Sumire greatly, since they use to distance themselves from him. For some reason, they feel that Natsume has become less scarier (due to Mikan), but Natsume and Ruka ignore the girls. The girls then ask Mikan if she will ask Ruka, because they "kissed" at the play. She stutters saying that it wasn't like that. At the dance, Noda explains to them a legend about the Last Dance, which states that couples who dance at the Last Dance will be soulmates. According to Misaki the legend is false, saying that she dances the Last Dance with Tsubasa every year, but they aren't a couple, though they are said to be like a married couple and Tsubasa tries to insist they are a couple. Finding that Yura has a middle school boyfriend, Mikan wonders about dating and asks Anna and Nonoko if they like someone, which seems to be Misaki sensei when they ask him for a dance. Mikan doesn't understand about dating and love because she believes she is too young to like a boy. Mikan spots Natsume and Ruka after they are again asked by girls to dance with them. Knowing that Ruka wants to dance with Mikan, Natsume pushes Ruka to Mikan. They had a good time dancing. Hotaru comes up to Ruka saying, "that girl is so dense", confusing him. Mikan then dances with many other people and runs into Natsume again. He doesn't dance with her and chooses to dance with someone else, ruining her good mood. She meets up with Natsume again away from the party. He still refuses to dance with her. Mikan tells him that just because he's not allowed to participate in the festival doesn't mean he has to act rude to her. Natsume says that's not the case; he's different from her and the other students. He tells her to not be so trusting and hinting at his darkness because he doesn't want her to be tainted by his darkness, causing Mikan to be worried. He tells her to leave, calling her by a nickname. Frustrated, Mikan says she doesn't understand why he's acting mean again after she thought he was becoming nice, and tells him to call her by her name. Natsume does this and tells her to leave. Stunned and confused, Mikan returns to the dance, blushing and feeling her heart race. Hotaru, being an award winner, chooses Mikan to be her last dance partner. Referbacks Trivia New Characters There are no new characters introduced in this chapter. New Alices There are no new alices shown in this chapter. Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions There are no unanswered questions in this chapter. Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter